


Lemon Guy

by tyytanb0n3d



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon), Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Lemon Boy AU, Lemon Guy AU, M/M, Plants, but not really, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyytanb0n3d/pseuds/tyytanb0n3d
Summary: There once was a bittersweet man
Relationships: Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	1. Savory

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this AU would be cute to finally put into words, as I think about it a lot lmao.

Seeing the Knox out in the field wasn't even the weirdest thing about him.

Sam, often on his way to the diner, tended to spot a Knox sitting just near the edge of the cliff he lived on. He seemed unaware of Sam's mobile home just a few feet away, either that or he just chose to ignore the hideous thing. 

The Knox would always take off his hat, and simply just sit. He wouldn't move an inch, dangling his legs off the edge of the cliff as he tilted his head towards the sun. He'd stay there until it went down, every other day, then he'd head off to where Sam assumed his home was.

He interacted with him once, in passing. He'd been coming up the road to his house and saw the Knox making his way back home. Sam waved, giving him a smile.

"Hey, stranger! Headin home for the night?" The Knox paused, looking up at Sam with a type of wonder he couldn't place, and nodded. 

Then, he continued on, and Sam had never talked to him since.

Until today.

He'd sat down next to the Knox, popping open his briefcase to reveal a plate of green eggs and ham, and a bottle of water. Hesitantly, he took out the bottle, nudging it to the strangers side.

The stranger slowly opened his eyes, looking at the Who with a hooded expression. 

"I thought, maybe you'd like some water..? You stay out here so long, but I've never seen you drink anything.." The Knox's eyes practically lit up, smiling down at Sam as he took the water bottle with the care one would taking a baby. 

Sam watched as the Knox slowly popped open the lid, drinking a few gulps, before pulling away and lifting the bottle to his head. 

Sam tilted his head, watching with interest as the Knox tucked a few tufts of fur out of the way to pour the water directly onto his head.

And that's when he caught a sliver of green.

He heard the rustle of a small handful of leaves as he poured half of the bottle onto his head.

It was a wonder he didn't feel silly doing that, because Sam sure knew he would. 

And just like that, he capped the bottle like it was nothing, tilting his head forward again to face the warmth of the sun, and there he remained.

Though, this time, he had a smile on his face.

\-------------------------

Sam woke up early to the sound of a gentle knock at his front door. Instantly, he worried. He knew no one was out to get him, he'd given up his life of crime and impersonation a long time ago, but his anxiety still stood tall.

Hopping down from his bed, he padded over to the door, peaking through the window discreetly. 

..Stranger..?

They looked about aimlessly, their hat held tightly in their grip as the shadows of clouds with rain that had yet to fall darkened the area around him.

The man shivered, his fear was practically palpable. 

Sam threw open his door, startling the Knox. "Hey, come in! It's supposed to start storming really bad out there." Sam shouted over the wind. The Knox practically barreled past Sam, skidding to a hault as he squeezed himself into the tight space between an oddly placed filing cabinet and Sam's bed. 

When Sam turned around, he had only caught a glimpse of the other wedging himself into the small space. It made him sigh with a sort of sympathy as he locked and shut the door, climbing back into bed.

He chose to, instead, sleep on the end his guest was hiding, deciding that maybe he just needed some comfort.

The man was shaking violently, his face crushed into his lap as he folded his limbs over each other to get into an even tighter ball. He couldn't do this. What if the roof caves in? What if he ends up overwatered just because he was stupid enough not to check the weather? What if he--

A small, gentle hand placed itself on Guy's head, and before he could stop it, he leaned into the touch, whining out a thank you to the stranger. 

Sam let his hand run up and down through the Knox's fur, soothing him as best he could. He didn't expect such a positive reaction, but all the tension in his stranger's body soon left, leaving a purring, mumbling mess in his wake. Sam couldn't help but chuckle, as it was truly a sweet sight. 

"Hey, do you want to come up here with me..? A bed is much more comfortable than the floor you know," Sam chuckled out, watching as the Knox's eyes fluttered open. They looked glossed over, blissed out as he nodded. 

Sam smiled, patting the large open space in front of him inviting the stranger into his bed. He moved with a slow sort of reluctance, saying 'sorry for being a bother' all with his body language alone.

The second he got his body on the mattress, he curled up against Sam's chest, sighing in relief as he felt Sam go back to petting him and playing with his ears.

Here, Sam had a perfect view of what this guy really was.

He knew he was right, since the man was so strange in nature, but he was oh so loveable.

A top the man's head sprouted four decently sized leaves, easy to hide beneath a hat. Tugging on them gently resulted in an unpleasant sound leaving the strangers mouth. 

Sometimes, when a Who or a Knox has too much of nearly every species in him, nature has no idea what they are.

Are they a Who? A Knox? A Bimble? A Sneetch? 

Nature didn't know in the slightest, thinking it best to give this man the role of a lemon tree.

It was rare that nature had hiccups like this, but seeing it in person was a sight to behold.

People like this were truly special in Sam's eyes. They saw people for who they were naturally, and could judge a person from one look alone.

Knowing that the stranger beneath him, looked at him that day and saw nothing but comfort and light, made his heart feel full. 

"Hey..stranger," Sam snuzzled the Knox awake, listening to his purring slow to a stop as his eyes fluttered open. He made eye contact with Sam, showing as best he could that he was listening. 

"What's your name?"

They smiled, pushing their face back into Sam's chest with a teasing grunt. Sam sighed in annoyance, but continued to pet the other nevertheless. 

"It's Guy." 

The voice almost startled him. It sounded like jagged rocks, and tea that was far too hot. It reminded him of gravel and tree bark, but ironically being the smoothest, richest voice Sam had ever heard.

"What?"

"My name. It's Guy." 

Sam smiled down at Guy, snuzzling a kiss into the top of his head as his grin only grew.

"I love it."


	2. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam needs questions answered, so he asks.

Waking up with Guy still in his arms brought a special, warm comfort blooming into his chest. 

He had his face pressed into Sam's chest, gently snuzzling his chest fur in his sleep as he tittered out little sounds and purred.

It was honestly enough to make the Who cry.

He'd been alone for so long, and finally, he had someone so special that he didn't know what he'd do if he lost him.

A soft grumble shook him from his thoughts, Guy shifting to put his head in the crook of Sam's neck. "You're thinking a bit loud. Is there something bothering you, Sam..?" 

Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise, staring down at Guy.

He'd heard myths, yes, that these natural beings could read feelings like a story being weaved right before their eyes, but he didn't think it would be true.

"No, I'm okay, I just--," he pressed a kiss to Guy's head, letting his hand come back up to run itself through the feathery fur, "--is it true..? I've only heard certain things about people like you, so I didn't know if--" Guy sat up, eyeing him warmly and drinking up every word he said. He leaned forward, snuzzling his muzzle to Sam's before pressing a kiss to the smaller man's mouth. He felt Sam relax beneath him, sighing as he continued to card his hands through Guy's fur. When he pulled back, Guy's eyes were practically sparkling despite the dim light in the room, and laid his head back down like nothing had happened. 

Sam sat with his own thoughts for a while, wrapping an arm around Guy to hold him more securely.

"Yes, most everything you've heard is true, but not all of it I can explain right now," Guy rasped ,"but, I can tell you what happens if I were to pass, if that'll bring you peace."

Sam's hand slowed to a stop, glancing down at Guy, who refused to make eye contact with him. "Please..?"

Guy smiled sadly, closing his eyes as he held Sam tighter. "I promise you, Samuel, you have nothing to worry about. The lights I've caught glimpses of in my future are all you. You make it bright." Guy hesitantly pulled Sam's arm from around him, instead choosing to weave their fingers together.

"When I pass, I become everything around you. The air you breathe, the dirt you walk upon. It'll all be me. However, I'll still live on."

Sam eye him, squeezing his hand in his own. "How's that possible."

Guy smiled tiredly at him, rubbing his thumb against his fingers. "You've already found that out, haven't you..? I was supposed to be a lemon tree. But, here I am in your arms, somehow." Guy snuzzled his face into Sam's neck, "in that way, I'll be with you forever and always. You'll look at the world around you, and see the same light I saw in you, that you see in me too." 

Everything Guy was saying was so hard to decipher. He understood, but if asked to repeat it, he couldn't even comprehend. Natural beings always had an odd tongue.

Sam clung to him tightly, pressing kiss after kiss to the Knox's face, Guy's laughter sounding like tinkling bells to his ears. 

He never wanted to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Please don't be hesitate to tell me about any typos/grammatical errors so they may be fixed! <3
> 
> ~b0n3'd


	3. Lemon Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy has no idea if he really understands the meaning of love now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: implied sexual content, unspecified genitalia

Sam opened the door to his home, fiddling with the lock as he closed it quickly behind him. 

He was about to flick the light on to see how his lover was doing, when a soft sound echoed throughout their home.

It was soft, sweet, and carried a feeling Sam didn't know how to describe. 

Instead, Sam felt his way over to the makeshift nightstand next to their bed, clicking on the lamp 

The sight he was greeted with made his heart slow.

His love was asleep, but dreaming vividly. A deep flush blotted his face, drool running down his cheek and past his blissful smile. Guy continued to make soft, contented noises, shifting to hug the pillow he was resting his head on tightly. 

Sam smiled, already in the know of the thoughts running through his love's head. 

He crept close, squatting down to softly place a hand atop Guy's head.

He crowed sleepily, his eyes fluttering open as he was greeted to the sight of the man of his dreams.

Quite literally. 

Sam grinned, chuckling teasingly as he pet the other, "You seemed to be dreaming rather..enthusiastically." He snorted, watching Guy sit up and quickly wipe the drool from his face. "I wasn't--" "You were!" Sam laughed, watching the flush on Guy's face darken as he avoided Sam's teasing. 

"C'mon, tell me about it! Maybe I could make your dreams come true?" That startled a laugh out of Guy, who quickly steeled himself as he cleared his throat. "Well," he started, trying his best to stall as he shifted his position and twiddled his thumbs, "you were..touching me."

Well, that was a start.

Sam climbed onto the bed, running his hands through the fur of Guy's head and face, stopping to gently pet his ears. Guy was leaning into all of it, purring and whining as he tried to find his words. "Y-You kissed me." Sam leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Guy's mouth. 

Guy sighed into it, a shiver running down his spine. Sam pulled back with reluctance, smiling down at Guy. 

"What else lover?"

Guy stopped, realizing suddenly the situation Sam put him into. 

Sam watched as the Knox flustered silently, his gaze flicking from his closed legs, to Sam's face, then back again. 

Oh.

Oh, wow.

He could've sworn natural beings had a different way of doing the dance of love, he didn't think there'd be any similarities. 

He slowly picked up the pillow Guy was previously sleeping on, pushing it into his hold and making him close his arms around it. 

"Do you want to..?"

Guy looked at Sam lovingly. In that moment, Guy had never looked so vulnerable. Just his expression told Sam about everything running through his head.

"Y-Yes..please."

A small smile spread across Sam's face and he leaned forward, slowly pushing the Knox down. "For right now, I'm only touching you, since I don't want to hurt you, okay?" Guy smiled and nodded, pressing his muzzle against the pillow. He trusted Sam with everything he was, knowing deep down he'd show him just how much he loved him. 

The first touch was almost too much, Guy flinching as Sam's hand gently brushed against his sweet spot. 

Guy whimpered, Sam shushing him softly, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. "You're okay, see? It's a lot the first time, but I promise you I'm going to take care of you, and love you as gently as you want me to." 

Guy made a noise of affirmation, trying not to tear up at his lover's sweet proclamation. He allowed his legs to fall open more, tearing up as stars began to dance across his vision. 

"S-Sam.." he muttered sweetly. 

The man in question nearly stopped all together, wanting nothing more than to lean over and kiss is lover to show he was listening to his plea. 

He allowed his hand to piston faster, listening as the Knox beneath him whined and plead, calling Sam's name like a prayer. Guy squirmed, throwing his head back as his cries grew louder. 

Sam leaned forward, peppering Guy's neck with kisses in an effort to calm him down a little. He knew Guy was going to meet his peak soon, and he just wanted the other to relax enough that he could actually enjoy it.

Guy's cries soon fell near silent, only whining every now and then when it became too much. 

Then, the dam burst. 

Something built up so quickly inside of him and burst that he didn't get the chance to even question what it was. Guy cried out, calling the name of his lover as he panted loudly, seeing stars.

Sam didn't think he was going to witness anything more beautiful than this. 

Sam retracted his hand, carefully maneuvering himself to rest next to his lover, who still whined and panted weakly.

"C'mere.." He opened his arms, allowing the Knox to practically throw himself at Sam and capture him in a passionate kiss 

He felt the Knox's arms wind around him even when he pulled back, panting softly. 

Guy's eyes were cloudy with unshed tears, his fur flushed a soft pink. His voice was but a shaky whisper, but Sam would relive this day endlessly just to hear him say those few words in that voice again.

"I love you, Sam I Am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda spicy oop-- hope you enjoyed! Please don't hesitate to tell me if you find any typos/grammatical errors so that I may fix them!! <3
> 
> ~b0n3'd


	4. Lemon Zest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green eggs? AND ham? Wild.

“Come on, Guy! How do you know you don’t like em if you’ve never tried em? 

It was the third day Sam had pulled this, trying to talk Guy into trying the horrendously colored dish in front of him. 

Guy simply didn’t need to eat. It wasn’t a necessity for..people..like him. He soaked up the sun’s rays, and drank every bottle of water Sam provided him with, and that was good enough for him.

Why the Who, all of a sudden, was trying to force him to eat was beyond him. He’d eat for enjoyment, sure, but..

Not something as vile as green eggs and ham. 

Guy made a sound of disgust, gently pushing the offending plate out of his face. He ignored the puppy dog eyes Sam gave him afterward, as it was a tactic he always used to get what he wanted from the Knox.

“I thought you said you eat sometimes! Why not try it?

“I eat sometimes for enjoyment, Sam. I highly doubt I’d enjoy something like..that.” He gestured vaguely at the dish the Who was holding, gagging as he shook himself. 

“Could you at least try it? For me?” Guy tensed up, looking over to Sam and eyeing him warily. 

Of course. Puppy dog eyes.

Guy rolled his eyes, taking the plate from Sam and ignoring the happy bouncing that was shaking their bed. He exhaled, really looking down at the plate. 

They looked..vile. 

Green was normally a color that meant vibrant, thriving life in his eyes. The color seemed to be every where he looked, and it brought him joy in immeasurable amounts. 

But, seeing such a color in a food like this? 

He felt..sickly.

Guy plunged his fork into the egg, watching the yolk run down the plate. He shuddered at the wet suck the egg made as he lifted the fork and put it to his mouth. 

Closing his eyes, he shoved the fork into his mouth and bit down with a gag.

Sam watched on intensely as the Knox chewed slowly, watching his eyes slowly open with surprise as he chewed a little faster. 

Letting Guy swallow, Sam leaned in close, eyes full of hope. 

“Well..?”

Guy steeled his expression, looking down at the plate as he feigned disinterest. He shrugged, passing the plate back over to Sam.

“They’re okay.”

Sam squawked indignantly, gesturing as he rambled about how it was ‘the most delicious food on this planet!’ and how it was ‘practically a gift from nature!’ Guy simply listened on, nodding and chuckling every once in a while.

He’d never admit how much he liked them. But, he’d definitely eat them with again.


	5. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: unspecified genitalia, sexy times happening

“Ah! S-Sam!”

It was only around the third time they’d done this. As soon as Guy got a taste of this kind of affection, he’d been wanting it every once in a while.

Which, wasn’t a problem to Sam in the slightest.

He mentally took note of the things that made him make the sweetest sounds. When he leaned down and whispered sweet things into his ears, caressing his face and petting his head, praising him endlessly. 

The man beneath him practically turned to mush at all the affection, that combined with all the pleasure was enough to leave Guy reeling. 

He slowed his thrusts, leaning down to hold Guy’s hands in his, intertwining their fingers as he captured him in a kiss. Guy of course whined loudly, pushing his hips up to try and get friction.

“S-Sam please, please don’t stop I-I—“

Sam gently shushed him, caressing his cheek as he sat back up. 

“Why are you chasing it?” 

“W-what—?” 

Guy knew exactly what he meant. He was always worried he’d come off as too desperate during their lovemaking. But, ever since Sam showed him a world of pleasure he couldn’t even think imaginable, he’d been..

Desperate.

Guy panted softly, avoiding Sam’s gaze as his blush deepened further. Sam only smiled down at him, gently pressing a kiss to his nose.

“Just relax, Guy. Enjoy it.” 

Guy opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was a soft moan as Sam slowly rolled his hips.

He kept a slow and steady pace as he watched Guy, his face contorting from intense pleasure, to serene bliss.

It was a good look on him.

Sam cooed softly, reaching down to caress and pet Guy’s face and head, watching with a soft smile as he leaned into every touch. 

Guy gurgled lowly, his words coming out distorted as a soft purr left him. 

They’d probably be there all night with how slow Sam was going, but that was perfectly fine with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I’d end it on this note for people who wanted something soft between them 💕💕 thanks for reading!! //sorry this one was a bit short ^^’//

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you found any grammatical/spelling errors don't be afraid to tell me <3
> 
> ~b0n3'd


End file.
